


Laundry Day

by Laura662



Category: The Flash (TV 2014)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-11
Updated: 2018-02-11
Packaged: 2019-03-17 00:50:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,173
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13647948
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Laura662/pseuds/Laura662
Summary: Harry has had a chaotic day and doesn't have any clean clothes left.





	Laundry Day

Harry was out of clean clothes.

He'd started the morning with four clean t shirts, three pairs of jeans and a hoody. He'd calculated that it was easily enough to keep him going the next few days. Then he have time to do his laundry in peace. It was such a simple calculation, he was a scientist, an engineer and a genius, calculation was what he did. But he had clearly forgotten to account for a crucial variable: the chaos that was team flash.

Shirt one had to be changed because of his own carelessness, he'd been making some adjustments to Cisco's goggles and a spark had caught his sleeve, one small fire later he was down one shirt.

Shirt number two and his first pair of jeans had had to go after Dibny had knocked a large coffee from Jitters right into his lap. Inconvenient and painful but that still left two clean shirts and a two pairs of jeans.

Shirt number three and another pair of jeans had been ruined when Barry had been stabbed by a rogue Meta. Barry healed fast and he was fine now but it'd left Harry's clothes caked with the speedsters blood. 

Shirt number four, his hoody and his last pair of jeans had been rendered unwearable in tonight’s Meta attack at a train yard. Harry looked down at his outfit and winced, everything was soaked through with mud and oil. They'd caught up with the Meta who'd attacked Barry and taken him down but not before he'd blasted Harry off his feet into a puddle, it was that kind of day. 

As soon as they got back to the lab he squelched off for a shower, changed into fresh underwear, and waited shivering for an hour for the team to go home. When the coast was clear he gathered up what he could wash now. The bloody clothes and the mud and oil covered ones would have to wait but everything else could be washed in the kitchen.  
Harry's attempt at a laundry gun had been a disaster. His one attempt to go to a laundromat had led to him almost being recognised. So he was stuck doing this the old fashioned way with improvised washing powder and a sink.  
He was standing in the kitchen, hair still damp from the shower, in his boxers and up to his elbows in hot, soapy water when the breech opened. Harry froze torn between two thoughts: please let this be Cisco and not a Meta I'm going to have to fight alone in my underwear and please God don't let this be Cisco I'm alone in my underwear. 

 

Cisco Ramon had had one hell of a day.  
First his Vibe goggles had fused setting fire to Harry’s shirt and taking hours to fix, Dibny had knocked over his coffee, Barry had gotten stabbed and then a Meta had thrown them around for a good half an hour leaving everyone more than a little bruised and battered.  
Cisco got home, changed and realised that he didn't have the energy to cook, fortunately he had left overs he hadn't eaten in the fridge... the fridge at Star Labs. That was an easy fix for the superhero, a quick breach over there and he'd have tasty noodles in no time.  
Cisco was so distracted when he breeched over that it wasn't until he'd picked up his left overs, singing a little song about how tasty they were going to be that he turned and saw Harry.

Harry, wearing nothing but tight black underwear, looking flushed and dishevelled.  
Cisco dropped his noodles.

“Ramon” Harry greeted as though this were a perfectly normal occurrence.  
“Harry” Cisco squeaked, “You scared the hell out of- Why are you not wearing clothes?!”  
“Laundry” Harry said inclining his head towards the sink.  
“Laundry.” Cisco repeated deadpan. Light seemed to dawn on him “Laundry...Oh My God. is this what you do? You wait until you're out of clean clothes and hand wash everything in the sink?”  
“I bleach the sink out after.” Harry replied  
“That's not the point! Why are you in your underwear?!” Cisco said pacing as he tried not to look at Harry and his strong, toned...everything.  
“You’re in pyjamas.” Cisco looked down at himself and reddened further, oh God he was in dinosaur pyjamas this was so embarrassing.  
“That's not the point.” Cisco snapped. “Why wait until you're out of clothes?!”  
“Normally I can get through a day without everything I own being rendered unwearable but today has not been one of those days." Harry snarked back.  
OK Cisco thought, he has a point it had been a long day. He stopped averting his gaze and looked Harry over, taking in the bruises forming along his left side where he'd landed, and the red skin still on his arm from the burn. Cisco stepped closer and noticed when Harry shuddered.  
“You're freezing aren't you?”Cisco asked.  
“Yes.” Harry sulked.  
“OK”, Cisco said, there was nothing else for it. “You're coming to my place to do laundry.”  
Harry shrugged and gathered up his clothing and followed Cisco through the breech.

 

 

Harry stood in Cisco's living room in his underwear trying to act like this wasn't the most awkward thing to happen to him in a while.  
Cisco's apartment was warm and comfortable, it was a home.  
Harry moved towards Cisco’s washer but Cisco reached out and stilled him with a hand on his arm. Warmth spread through Harry's body from Cisco's hand and something fluttered in his stomach. Harry flushed and turned his head slightly.  
“Clothes first.” Cisco said definitely “I've got some stuff that should kinda fit, just wait here.”  
Cisco returned a little while later with a pair of sweatpants and a Star trek t shirt and Harry wandered over to Cisco's bedroom to put them on, the t shirt was too tight and the sweat pants hung low on his hips, he took a deep breath, gritted his teeth and headed back out determined to have a totally not awkward laundry night.  
Harry noticed that Cisco's eyes lingered on the logo, stretched tight over Harry's chest and he hoped that Ramon wouldn't spend the next week bitching at him about stretching his shirt out. He ignored Cisco and loaded the washer while Cisco made them both hot chocolate.  
“I forgot the detergent.” Harry said frowning. Cisco threw him a bottle. Harry sniffed at it and closed his eyes, it smelled of Cisco.  
“Is it OK?” Cisco asked looking over, eyes straying to his chest again. Harry nodded sharply and finished putting the laundry on. 

 

Cisco settled down besides Harry in the couch, he stretched slightly towards the remote but couldn't quite reach, he hit Harry in the arm “You're stupidly tall, use your powers for good.”  
Harry sighed but reached across the table fingers closing around the remote and the shirt he was wearing riding up. Harry missed Cisco’s eyes on his skin as it was slowly revealed. Cisco took a gulp of hot chocolate and quickly grabbed the remote when Harry sat back to cover his embarrassment.  
Cisco had learned not to ask Harry what he wanted to watch, he either had no idea or picked something from Earth-2 that Cisco had never heard of. Cisco settled on a Hot Fuzz and leaned back to watch the film trying to ignore the heat radiating from Harry and not dwell on the memory of him in the Star Labs kitchen. 

 

Harry leaned back, he was warm and comfortable, Ramon's presence at his side was comforting. The sound of the film and the washing machine in the background was so calming that Harry couldn't keep his eyes open and drifted off to sleep.

The smell of pizza woke Harry up in the end, Cisco had draped a blanket over him and grinned at Harry as he opened his eyes.  
“Pizza.” Cisco said holding a slice up. “Clothes are already in the drier.”  
Harry leaned forward to grab a slice and settled back down.  
“You look wiped Harry, you wanna crash on the couch tonight?” Cisco asked.  
Harry nodded and Cisco smiled and stood up to fix them another mug of coco.

 

The next few weeks followed a pattern, Cisco was watching Harry closer now, concerned about everything he might be missing living at the lab. He seemed to be monitoring his clothing and if a t shirt appeared twice Cisco would offer up his apartment for laundry. If Cisco was doing his own laundry he'd ask Harry if there was anything he needed washing or if Harry just wanted to come over and keep him company. Cisco had taken to calling them laundry buds which made Harry roll his eyes even as warmth blossomed in his chest.  
These laundry nights were quiet, cosy affairs. At first Harry would pay for pizza or Big Belly Burger while Cisco would insist Harry have a proper shower at his apartment. After a while Cisco realised that he only saw Harry eat fast food and dinner became a home cooked balanced meal. Harry loved lounging on the sofa, fiddling with a piece of tech while Cisco cooked, singing quietly as he moved around the kitchen.  
Cisco always picked the movie or video game, a few times he threw a DS at Harry and made him play pokemon with him. Cisco did not hide his disgust when he found out that Harry thought that Charmander was the cutest of them all.  
So if Harry was a little clumsier lately, knocking coffees over or getting oil on himself well that was a coincidence.

 

Cisco loved laundry nights, they were domestic, companionable and fit into his and Harry's life so perfectly. Cisco had gotten comfortable: throwing his feet onto Harry’s legs when they watched movies and crashing with him on the couch. Was he stealing Harry’s clothes and wearing the lab to get a reaction out of the other man? Perhaps.  
Cisco knew that his crush on Harry had gotten out of hand now but he wasn't sure how the other man felt. He could normally read Harry's emotions and intentions so clearly and there had defiantly been a few moments when he had been sure that Harry wanted something more. Cisco hadn't moved and nor had Harry so the moment had passed leaving Cisco questioning whether it was his own wishful thinking. 

 

It had been months now and Harry looked forward to these laundry dates as Dingby mockingly called them, the only downside was that they were slowly driving him insane.  
Harry smelt of Cisco of his fabric softer, his shower gel and his apartment. Cisco now insisted on throwing their laundry in together to make up a full load. It somehow always ended up with Harry having a couple of Cisco's t shirts and Cisco ending up with some of his in turn.  
Harry's patience was being severely tested by Cisco showing up to the lab in one of Harry’s shirts, and grinning at him around a mouth full of twizzlers or gummy worms. Harry wondered if he could get away with ripping his shirt off Cisco, just to take it back of course but left that to his imagination. He avoided looking at Ramon, smirking at him across the room in Harry's shirt and tried to focus on his work. 

 

Cisco should have anticipated Harry's next move, he was never one to back down from a challenge. He had just gotten to his desk and started unwrapping a strawberry lollipop from his candy draw when Harry arrived in the lab in his tightest black jeans and stripped off his hoody to reveal one of Cisco's dinosaur shirts pulled tight across his chest and shoulders, showing off his muscled arms.  
Cisco's mouth went dry. He raised his eyebrows at Harry. “Is that my shirt?” He asked slipping the lollipop between his lips.  
He looked over at Cisco. “Yup.”  
Harry moved around the lab and Cisco's eyes didn't leave his frame. He grinned around his candy. “You need to do laundry again tonight?” Cisco asked  
Harry turned to look at him and stared for the longest time, he took in Cisco's posture, his flush, the way his eyes darted to Harry’s arms and chest.  
Screw it Harry thought and crossed the room in quick strides before he had time to change his mind. Cisco pulled the lollipop out of his mouth and looked up challengingly at Harry who leaned down and kissed him.  
Cisco kissed back going up on tip toes and pushing Harry back against the desk. Harry broke away and looked down to where Cisco's lollipop was now stuck to the dinosaur t shirt.  
“Looks like it's a yes on laundry night.” Harry said.  
“That's my favourite shirt.” Cisco groaned  
“You look better in mine.” Harry murmured.  
Cisco looked up at him. "Stay over?" he breathed.  
"Yes" Harry answered immediately.  
Cisco smiled at him all warmth and sunshine and pulled him in for another kiss.


End file.
